Accessibility to the interior area of a vehicle can sometimes be difficult for children, individuals having a physical handicap, and the elderly. Systems that assist users who access the vehicle are often large and complex and designed to accommodate secondary devices, such as wheelchairs or motorized personal power chairs. These systems are not generally used in standard vehicles having standard seating arrangements.